Devices such as desktops, laptops, tablet computing devices, mobile phones or smart phones, e-readers, and the like provide users with convenient functionality. Users are increasingly interested in devices that are efficient in terms of power consumption. This interest may stem from a variety of concerns, e.g., conserving battery power in a mobile device, conserving electricity consumption in devices generally, etc.
Many users find that the devices they use, when new or different software applications are installed or turned on, when new or different hardware devices are connected or running, etc., consume the device's power differently. Often, the user will notice that the battery seems to be discharging at a higher rate or that the device is heating up, using more electric power (and thus costing more to run), etc. Although the user may notice these effects, their root case is often illusory.